the secret's in the telling
by xshedreamsinredx
Summary: Damon/Caroline/Stefan. Because he was never meant to fall in love and she was never meant to be the one he loved.


A/n: I know I said that a Running Away update was coming your way but I decided to hold it back and go ahead with "The Unseen" since it won the poll. Also, I should point out that Stefan and Caroline are in a relationship but don't fret it will have a D/C ending and I don't have it mapped out except for the ending and some dialogues. So, please be patient with me. I am dedicating this to DamonLover86 since his/her review was what got me cracking in the first place. Hope you enjoy it. :)

**the secret's in the telling****  
><strong>Chapter 1 : Ain't no rest for the wicked

_"I have lived lies. I have done it again and again.__  
><em>_I live lies because I cannot endure the weakness of anger,__  
><em>_and I cannot admit the irrationality of love."_

_- _Anne Rice

Strands of gold spun hair fell across her face as she squirmed beneath him, heart beating erratically in a terrible staccato with fear and anticipation as his bared fangs grazed the delicate skin of her neck ever so slightly. He touched her cheek gently, offering her a cruel parody of a loving caress as a token of reassurance.

She stared up at him from underneath her long lashes, sapphire eyes that were so similar to his own wide with dense incertitiude, distrust and horror.

"Damon," her voice quavered terribly. "Please don't."

He sighed wistfully against the slope of her neck and then, bit into her without a warning causing a piercing scream to ricochet around the the room. The intoxicating, metallic scent of the blood invaded the air as the sweet crimson liquid buzzed through his veins and made his senses tingle with a subdued hum of satiation.

Paying no heed to the withering heartbeat, he concentrated on quenching the persistent thirst that his brother had bestowed upon him a century and a half ago.

Her breathless whimpers of protest fell on deaf ears as she endeavoured to push him away to no avail, arms growing limper by every passing second.

It was only when he registered that he could no longer distinguish the beating sound of her heart between the familar surroundings of his room that he stopped. Pulling away from her, he frowned at the disheveled appearance that greeted his sight, her eyes had dropped shut and her body, under him, had grown uncharacteristically cold.

With a groan of exasperation, he pierced his own wrist and placed it on her lips, filling her mouth with his blood. After what felt like three insufferable minutes she regained consciousness, eyes frantically finding his before she drew back, feeling repulsed with herself for drinking his blood.

_How could I?_

The thought sent a jolt down his spine as he realized it didn't belong to him. He stroked his chin thoughfully, stirrings of rage developing within the crevices of his crippled heart eliciting yet another groan from him. The answer ringing, loud and clear in his head deafeningly.

_A blood bond._

-O-

She woke up with a startled gasp, a silent scream forming on her lips as images pulsed into the recesses of her mind creating an abyss of never ending turmoil of her emotions that bordered on torment and pain. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she sucked in a shuddering breath.

The mattress shifted beside her. Turning her head, she found familiar emerald eyes studying her with undisguised concern. "Are you okay?"

She forced herself into a sitting position, rolling her eyes at him. "Stefan, this is seriously creepy. You were watching me sleep. Again."

"Caro-"

"No, what is wrong with you? Are you taking a leaf out of the Edward Cullen handbook or something?" She cried, throwing a questioning glance in his direction that was nowhere near amused.

He settled beside her, lying down against the headboard just shy of outright laughing at her. "You called me and asked me to come here and when I arrived you were fast asleep."

She flushed with embaressment as she considered him and then, with much less rancor but still some indignation, said. "You were late."

"Actually," he pointed out playfully, eyes locking on hers. "I was right on time but you slept off."

She heaved a breath of boredom and muttered a 'whatever' stimulating a soft chuckle from him. Wrapping an around her waist he pulled her down against him, successfully earning a heated glare from her.

"Go off to sleep, it was just a nightmare," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, tucking an astray curl using his free hand.

She felt herself tense as the horrific pictures returned to haunt her with double vigour and menace causing her eyes to blur with unshed tears. A light snore emanated from Stefan indicating that dreamless sleep had captured him and suddenly she grew uncomfortable of the proximity that she was sharing with him.

_It was just a nightmare._

Stefan had said and for once, she wished more than anything to let him know that it wasn't a nightmare. It couldn't have been because it was a borrowed memory from another life, another time, another mind. From Damon, the bond which they had unknowingly yet foolishly created was bleeding into her life, wreaking havoc in its wake invoking purposefully forgotten memories and feelings that she did not want to deal with.

Sometimes it would wake her in the dead of the night. People, memories and thoughts which weren't her own influencing her mind in a bizzare unending loop of relentless guilt.

She was being driven to the brink of insanity and yet she owed Stefan the truth.

She willed herself to relax in his arms and decided that she would tell him sometime in the future - or maybe he would figure it out by himself - but not in that particular moment because for now all she wanted was to let the solace that his presence provided drown her down into a bottomless ocean that she craved and desired, but most importantly required...

-O-

A/n: The details are deliberately vague and this is extremely short because I did not want to unfold the plot with a single chapter. The deal is I had a hard time writing this because I had the plot progression and dialogues in my head yet no point for a start. It will get better, I promise but cut me some slack this my first multi-chaptered fic afterall and I swear, I'll try to be more frequent with my updates.

Anyways, drop in a review and let me know what you think. Also, make sure to give your suggestions. Much love. - S.


End file.
